A Real Crew Never Gives Up
by Lushalicious
Summary: There is a huge dance contest between Dance Central and Rhapsody Heights. The Dance Central crews are nervous when they meet the crews from Rhapsody Heights. One of the rival crews has an evil plan. Could this mean the end for one of Dance Central's best crews? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

It was mid spring in the city of Dance Central. The city's finest crews were all planning and rehearsing for the biggest moment their crews would have, so far. There was going to be a dance competition inside of a large studio. But not just any dance competition, the Yearly Crew Championships. This was the competition that only the most skilled dancers could compete in.

This year, the Dance Central dancers would be working together as a sort of team. It was them against the dance crews of the neighboring city of Rhapsody Heights. Each crew was to compete against their rival from the other town. Each crew's rival would have similar personalities and dancing techniques.

All the crews of Dance Central were going to rehearse at their favorite venues. Emilia and Bodie, from the Riptide Crew, chose the beach to rehearse. "Oh wow, this is the biggest contest we've ever entered before! I'm so excited! I bet we'll totally do better than the Surf Devil Crew." Emilia, the athletic girl with brown hair, was very enthusiastic about the Yearly Crew Championships. The Riptide Crew never met the Surf Devil Crew from Rhapsody Heights before, but Emilia was very sure of herself and knew she'd win. She was quite competitive.

" Em, you're really starting to sound like Lu$h Crew. I wouldn't get to confidant if I were you. After all, we've never met them and our crew is new to the game." Bodie told his partner.

"Oh, B! We've entered tons of contests before and our rivals usually just turn out to be wimps!"

The Riptide Crew started to practice their most rehearsed song, Club Can't Handle Me. They were confidant they'd win. However, the first part of the usually neat routine was messy and the moves didn't line up right. _This is the biggest competition ever! I'm starting to get a bit nervous_. Emilia thought to herself. Secretly, she was a bit nervous, even though she didn't show it. Nope, too tough to be afraid of a little contest, is what she wanted everyone to think.

The Riptide Crew was never in such an important contest before. The winner would earn the reputation as being the best crew around and a chance to become more famous and of course, impress fans.

Impressing fans _as well_ as themselves was what the next crew was all about. Meanwhile, at their place of choice, on a fancy yacht, the proper, self-absorbed, and always funny Lu$h Crew was supposed to be rehearsing their best song, but instead they just lounged around saying how awesome they thought they were!

"I really don't think that 'Chandelier Crew' from Rhapsody Heights isn't going to be much of a problem. I mean, one look at me and they'd realize they're no where near good enough to hang out with us!" Miss Aubrey, the city's most dearest, most prettiest, most rudest red-haired dance princess said.

"Well, sure we're better than them, but won't it be fun to have a little competition!" said her dance partner, Angel.

"Competition? Oh please, like there's really going to be any of that, anyway!"

They never did meet the Chandelier Crew, but Aubrey knew she was better than everyone. For her, this contest was as easy as a piece of gourmet cake and winning would just come naturally to the Lu$h Crew!


	2. Chapter 2

On the beach, the sporty Riptide crew had been practicing their crew's default songs for days, with some breaks, of course. "Man, I'm parched!" Emilia complained as she sipped water from her water bottle.

The rehearsal for this contest was hard and they still had to come up with a routine that was completely made up. This routine would be called their Freestyle Routine. Each crew would have to come up with one.

"Ok B, let's try to figure out how we're gonna do this freestyle routine!"

"Ok Em. Let's start with some real fancy flips and maybe even spin on our heads! Sound cool?"

"Um, not really. What about doing something like where we spin and then kick and maybe even add in a few punches!"

"Ok, if that's cool with you, but I still like the idea of spinning on my head."

"Bodie, have you been hanging around the Hi-Def crew too long? I know they do lots of break dancing type stuff." Hi-Def was another crew from Dance Central.

"No."

Just then, two strange people appeared on the beach from behind a pink and white umbrella. They looked around Emilia and Bodie's age, maybe older by a few years and looked related to each other. The girl had dingy blonde hair and the dude had a mixture of red and brown hair.

"Hey, B," Emilia whispered, "I wonder if that's the Surf Devil Crew. Should we ask them?"

"Hold up Emilia, remember not every crew is nice, especially if they're our rival crew."

"Oh, come on B, I'm sure they're nice enough to talk to." Emilia considered herself a fairly social person, and tried not to judge. However, she began to doubt they would be friendly. The girl had her nose pierced and the dude had a bunch of tattoos.

"Hey look, Chelsa! I think those guys over there are the rival crew from this stinkin' town." The dude said as he pointed to the Riptide Crew.

"Oh, Saber, I think you're right. They sure look like the losers I imagined." The blonde girl said in a deep, disgusted voice.

"Of course, the rival crew will be the losing crew, sister. I bet those people are them."

"Yeah, they look like wimps," Chelsa said. The Riptide Crew were NOT wimps, but the Surf Devil Crew sure seemed to think so.

"I know, and they're in this messy town and they don't even have any tattoos."

"Oh Aaron, here they come. Ooh, we better watch out. Oh, look I'm so scared. Why did we even enter this, this intimidating contest in the first place?! Let's just run away crying!" Chelsa joked. She often called her brother Saber even though his real name was Aaron.

Emilia approached them first, a little unsure what to say. "Um, hi, I'm Emilia and this is my friend Bodie. Together we're the Riptide Crew. I heard about the Surf Devil Crew, what nice people they seem to be. Never met them myself, but they sure do sound like an awesome crew! I mean they're so, so…" Emilia was joking with the last part and seemed to run out of words. She was pretty sure these were the people of the crew, but she didn't know how else to speak to them and didn't want them to think she knew who they were.

Bodie was about to talk, but then the dude said "Oh yeah, they ARE the best crew of their town and of everywhere else, but I think they'll be competing against some losers. Poor babies!" He was well aware Emilia and Bodie were their rival crew, but they wanted to pretend like they didn't know.

"Oh yeah. POOR POOR BABIES! MEANING THE LOSERS! Oh, by the way, Saber we forgot to introduce ourselves, how rude that was for us to say that!" Chelsa was joking too. She knew Riptide was their rival.

"We're the Surf Devil Crew!" The brother and sister said in unison.

"And you two better watch your backs!" Chelsa warned. "Or I guess you can run away like losers. So whattaya say? Up for the challenge?"

To the Surf Devil's surprise, they didn't back down. "The Riptide Crew is up for any challenge and after meeting you, I think this will be easy!" Emilia told them and walked away tall and proud and confidant. Secretly, Emilia's hands were sweating. She wasn't so sure about this.

Once away from the Surf Devil Crew, Emilia said "Oh my gosh, I just wanted to say to them, _yeah, can we just skip ahead to the part where you lose and our crew acts nice about it_?"

"Yeah, I totally agree!" Bodie laughed.

The Surf Devil Crew walked away, laughing in an evil tone. "I can't believe those guys. Such a joke!" Chelsa said. They were a pretty unfriendly crew.

Meanwhile… "Ouch! Angel, you broke my nail!" Miss Aubrey, the prissy redhead let out a blood-curdling scream. They were practicing their default songs. For some reason, the last few days they didn't dance too good, they were falling a little behind the other crews. And now, the worst thing ever just happened! AUBREY BROKE HER NAIL!

"Sorry, but we have to practice. The Chandelier Crew is probably, 10 routines ahead of us by now!"

"No one, NO ONE! Breaks MY nails! Maybe I should just get a new crew partner and dump you off the yacht!" Aubrey was being a drama princess. They were practicing on the yacht again. "Now I can't paint my nails for the big show!"

"Well, but you at least can paint nine!"

"NO! That's not how it works. I got super sparkly, ultra shiny, premium quality nail polish specifically for this event!"

"Are you ok?"

"Am I okay? as in not permanently damaged forever? Who knows! All I know is I need to fix this mess!"

After a few moments of Aubrey running around the yacht frantic, she just gave up and sat against the rail. "UHGG! Where is my emergency kit? Because I need to find that ASAP!" Miss Aubrey then looked in her purse, "Oh, never mind! I'm so glad I found this or I might be dead!" She found her kit she was searching for, but instead of being your typical first aid kit with bandages and cotton balls and what not, hers was filled with hairspray, nail polish touch up paint, fake nails to glue on and an emergency make up repair set. "Ha, now I can relax!" She applied a fake nail over her chipped one.

"Ok, Princess, can we rehearse?" Angel rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine...I think."

After a long afternoon of rehearsal they accomplished quite a bit and were proud of it. "I wonder just how much of losers the Chandelier Crew will be, anyway. I'm sure they'll never be as fabulous as me, but just how much will we win by? I mean, we wouldn't even waist time rehearsing if it wasn't a requirement for the competition!" Aubrey said.

Lu$h had yet to met their rival crew from Rhapsody Heights and really wanted to meet them. But the so called "losing crew" already knew a lot about Lu$h Crew, even though the two crews never even heard of each other until just a few weeks ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Just two days before the big contest, Miss Aubrey got a phone call from the Riptide Crew's sporty brunette, Emilia.

Their phone call…

"Hey, Aubrey, I had a favor to ask you. Please meet with us on the beach so we can talk about the show, okay!"

"Okay, um…we'll be there once we rehearse I guess, alright then, ciao." Aubrey was confused. Emilia's conversation was rushed and she sounded nervous, but what good would Aubrey be, besides distracting Emilia with her chattering about herself?

"Ok, let's rehearse. Emilia's being needy again!" Aubrey told her dance partner.

"Needier than you?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shhh! She just needs our help with something."

They were still on the yacht, but they weren't the only ones there! From behind the helicopter, the Chandelier Crew was eavesdropping on their conversation and secretly spying on Lu$h Crew to learn and master their dance moves. They were not only doing something rude and bad, they were also breaking the rules of the contest. During practice for the Yearly Crew Championships, there was supposed to be no spying on or mimicking their rival crews.

From behind the helicopter, the people of Chandelier Crew were whispering to each other. "HAHAHA! Oh my gosh, I really can't believe that Aubrae, she was balling her eyes out, screaming over a chipped nail! Such a sissy!" said Makara, the black haired, snobby girl from the crew.

"Well Makara, you'd do the same. And be QUIET! They'll hear you laughing and call the police on us and say we're cheating at this contest!" A dude told her.

"Oh Diablo, whatever. I just heard where they were going. They'll be at the beach later. And by now, I'm sure you get the idea, where ever they go, we follow them and copy their every move!"

"Yes, just as we have been doing for weeks!"

"HA! Exactly!"

Lu$h Crew had no idea they were being watched. Miss Aubrey was doing a flawless spin, but then slipped. "Ow!" She cried out. Then she started laughing. She looked at Angel hopelessly and he helped her up.

"For the record, no one saw that okay!" Miss Aubrey said. She didn't want to appear clumsy, that might ruin the crews reputation!

"Okay, as long as you're fine." Angel reassured her.

"Oh yes, I'm mostly fine. Ok then, let's help out Riptide with their issues."

So later on that day, around sunset, Lu$h Crew met up with Riptide on the beach to help them with their problems. Emilia and Bodie came up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Hello, how may we help you with my awesomeness?" Miss Aubrey answered. Usually, the Riptide Crew and the Lu$h Crew were rival crews competing against each other on the dance floor. However, off the stage, they were surprisingly good frienemies (friends and enemies) you could say that they had a strained friendship.

"Thanks, so much guys. It's strange to be together as a team." Emilia said. We've been having trouble dancing, lately. I can't tap into the music. It's strange."

"Well, what on earth do you want us to do about it. I mean, as much as I hate to doubt myself, my beauty can only do so much here!" Miss Aubrey loved to talk about herself. It was her favorite hobby besides dancing.

From across the sandy beach, the Surf Devil Crew were screaming out "Hey, losers! LOSERS! HAHA! Hey boogie, oh, I mean Bodie and hey little girl, oh, I mean Emilia!" They were jumping around and making disgusted faces.

"UUUHHH! _They_ are the real losers here! That's our problem right over there, guys!" Bodie said to Lu$h Crew as he pointed in the direction of the "losing crew."

"Actually, Miss Aubrey come here." Emilia whispered. "I have to tell you something."

"Um, yeah, sure?!" Aubrey walked over to her.

"I think I know why we're messing up so bad. It's all my fault other than the fact he's been showing up to practice late. I'm scared! I'm terrified of them! I honestly don't know if we can win. I never wanted to tell anyone because they would think I'm a wimp, but I know you just think I'm scary and say I stink like sweat."

"Well, that is true. We don't mind helping out, because first of all, we already know our crew is better then yours, so we can miss out on practice and it'll still be fine. Also, I'd hate for those nasty, stinky, mean Surf Devils to win, anyway. I mean, I at least sort of like you. I mean, I thought _you_ smelled like sweat and salty sea water until I caught a whiff of the Surf Devils in the breeze. I mean, ick!"

"Well, yeah, sure we stink but you can help us and that's great. Not too many crews would show this kind of support for their rival crew. Even though we're working as a team this time around." Emilia said.

"Yeah, I know I might be really needy, but I do have a heart, right?!" Miss Aubrey asked.

"I suppose so." Emilia wasn't sure how to answer that.

"My advise to you, is just remember, you may not be better than me, but you're WAY better than those foul-smelling losers!"

"Thanks!" Emilia and Aubrey hugged for the first time. Hey, they had to start liking each other sooner rather than later if they were going to pull this whole "working as a big team thing" off!

The Chandelier Crew was at the beach now, too. Makara and Diablo would follow the Lu$h Crew anywhere to win the contest! "Hey, Diablo. I have a wonderfully planned out idea!"

"What is it Makara?"

"We'll not only win the contest by copying the Lu$h Crew's dance moves, but so no one finds out we copied the moves, we'll totally make sure there is no Lu$h Crew at the contest!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Oh don't worry, Diablo, we'll make sure that little boy and girl will not be able to compete. I can promise you that!"


	4. Chapter 4

On the morning of the day of the competition, all the crews of Dance Central went to the Snack Central café area in their old high school. They no longer went to school there, but everyone was welcome into the café area.

Inside the school, the crews all crowded around the café. Some crews were already sitting at the tables to eat and talk, some waited to get food and others, like the sassy girls of the Flash4wrd Crew, were dancing on tables rather than eating.

"Hey, you two need to use the table to eat! Not as a dance floor!" Someone who worked at the school said.

"Ou-oh, we're in trouble, sister!" Li'l T, the younger member of Flash4wrd told her sister, Taye.

"Yeah, oh well, so now we just stop dancing on the tables." Taye said as she shoveled food in her face.

The D-Coy Crew, made up of Dare and MacCoy, were too busy laughing about each others dance moves at a far away table to notice the Flash4wrd Crew getting in trouble. "I really think that one move makes you look like Bigfoot or a monkey or something." Dare told MacCoy in her British accent.

"Well yeah, but you look like a sparkly unicorn doing some of your dance moves." He told her in his own European accent.

At another table, the Glitterati twins were joking about stuff that no one else seemed to understand. In the back, against a blue wall, was the Hi-Def Crew. They were talking about their dance routine and the Lu$h Crew overheard something Glitch said about spinning on his head and they laughed. Of course, the Lu$h Crew's table was in the middle and was the center of attention. Just then, the Riptide Crew came in and sat at a table nearest to Lu$h Crew.

"Hey, guys! Good luck at the contest tonight." Bodie said to his friends.

"Yeah, and I feel better now that you talked to me, Aubrey." Emilia said as she chewed her food. She didn't always have the best manners, but she had manners when she felt like it. Aubrey, on the other hand, always had manners. She always sat with good posture, always said excuse me and always held forks properly and never EVER talked with food in her mouth.

"Well, thank you, but can you please shut your mouth as you eat. I really don't need to see the food swooshing around in there, getting ALL over the table and probably getting little spitty crumbs with Emilia spit in MY food and grossing me out!"

"Sorry. I guess I usually don't sit next to people who care or notice. I'll try to do better, okay?" Emilia said after swallowing.

"Thank you." Miss Aubrey said after swallowing. Each crew seemed to eat whatever their dance partner was having. Flash4wrd was having ice cream. Hi-def was devouring sandwiches. D-coy was eating cookies and cupcakes. Riptide was eating chips and salsa. The Glitterati were eating mashed potatoes and Lu$h Crew was having some sort of fancy soup no one knew the name of because it was too long to pronounce.

Most of the Rhapsody Heights dance crews were still in their town even though the contest was held in Dance Central. At least that's where they were supposed to be. The Chandelier Crew snuck inside the school and stood behind pillars and walls. No one saw them there.

While most of the crews in the building just talked about silly things and laughed a lot, the Chandelier Crew had something much more mean to pull off.

"Diablo, quit eating food. We have to be sneaky here. We can't let them win! Remember, our little plan?"

"Sure! What was it? You talk way too fast."

"First, we stay here and watch them for awhile to see if they're gonna go anywhere and once we know, we'll get there first and surprise them! HAHAHA!"

Makara and Diablo began to secretly look at the items in the kitchen area. They had an evil plan. Everyone else was oblivious. Then, Riptide Crew walked away to get a refill on chips and a soda and that's when Emilia caught them.

"Hey guys. You must be the Chandelier Crew my friends were just talking about as we ate. It sounds like they never met you, which I find a little strange considering everyone else has already met their rival crews. So I just wanted to see what was going on. Do you guys work here or something?" They jumped at the sound of Emilia's voice.

"Hey, who says you can talk to us?" Diablo said.

"We're just getting food ready." Said Makara innocently.

"Well, I'd suggest you meet them before the show!"

"Oh, Diablo, we better go or else Aubrae will get mad." Makara said in a hurry and then quickly ran out the door. Emilia thought this was suspicious and she rushed to the tables to warn Lu$h Crew, but they had already left.

Then, Emilia pieced the two together and got even MORE suspicious. Now she knew what was really going on here. She also really regretted telling them to meet Lu$h Crew before the show. She knew they were planning something horrible and even if she didn't know what exactly, yet, she still needed Lu$h Crew to know.

She figured they'd be in the building where the show was held, so she checked there. It was close so she didn't have to walk far. But no matter what, her warning would come late, the damage was already done.

Inside, Lu$h Crew was led back to their room were they would rehearse once last time. "Well, at least it's not too bad for a rehearsal studio." Aubrey then saw that one of the speakers was knocked over. "Huh, someone most have been in a hurry to clean this place up!"

Lu$h Crew turned on their song, DJ got us fallin in love, and walked to the center of the studio. But they weren't alone in their studio, Makara and Diablo stood behind a staircase and watched them dance. "This is the moment we'll get you!" whispered Makara. " You better watch out Aubrae!"

After a few seconds, Aubrey tried to do the Club Walker move and slipped and fell on something slippery. "Ouch! Oh my gosh! I'm so hurt! My leg! My ankle! My hand! They all got crushed!Ouch! There's no way I'll be better by tonight!" Aubrey was balling her hazel eyes out.

"Are you okay?" Angel was only a little concerned. He knew how Aubrey made stuff sound way worse than it was.

"My nails! They're all cracked, but my feet and my legs are broken!"

"What happened, you were doing so good?"

"I slipped!" Aubrey put her hand in a puddle. "Some evil person who's jealous of us put…vegetable oil all over the floor!"

Just then, Emilia came in. "Oh no!"

From behind the staircase, the Chandelier Crew busted out laughing. "HAHAHA! A job well done! Now Aubrae is done DISQUALIFIED FOREVER! MU-HAHAHA!"

"This is not funny! Who's laughing! Who put vegetable oil all over the floor?"

"Oh, I know who did, all right! And they're still here laughing at us! Chase them! Somebody, call the cops!" Emilia shouted.

Makara and Diablo's laughing turned into oh-nos once Emilia said that, and they ran away saying, "oh, hi Aubrae. It's nice to meet you. We're your rivals!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Aubrey cried.

Emilia chased them all the way out of the building, into the street and then back into the building again. But she lost them so she headed back to Aubrey and Angel.

Emilia and Angel helped poor Aubrey to her feet. "Thanks guys. I'll be fine, but the competition!"

"I'm glad you're okay!" Aubrey's friends said.

"Yeah, me too, but what are we gonna do now?" She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside Lu$h Crew's rehearsal studio, Aubrey was still able to walk around a little bit, but it hurt. "Oh, dear. How WILL I be able to dance tonight?!" She said.

"Wow, sorry I came late. I saw them in the café kitchen. I tried to scare them off and then rush back to warn you, but you already left and went here. I can't believe those losers!" Emilia was very upset at the cheaters.

Miss Aubrey's legs, ankles and hand hurt for the rest of the day. Still, she had to practice. This contest meant a lot to her and she was pretty strong when she had to be.

Finally, it was the time of the Yearly Crew Championships. Tonight, in just a few hours, there would be a winning city as well as a winning crew. All crews from Dance Central would dance separately, but they'd still be working together as a team. Each crew would represent different dance styles and dancer personalities for their city. Crews from Dance Central would go up against their rivals from Rhapsody Heights. There would also be a winning crew, as well as a winning town. What ever crew danced the best and beat their rivals at a dance battle the most would win.

Miss Aubrey had a feeling she wasn't going to win. Of course, their rival crew were now their rivals for more than just one reason, which would make winning that much more fun for the Lu$h Crew.

Finally, they went into dressing rooms and got ready. Angel wore his Show Off outfit and Aubrey wore her Princess dress. Of course, this showed her bruises, which weren't the prettiest part of Aubrey but it was proof. And for the first time in her life, she wanted proof more than beauty.

Soon, the crews in Dance Central all met up in a little meeting room. Flash4wrd and Hi-Def were talking and Lu$h Crew, with little broken Aubrey, was sitting on a soft couch and didn't do much more than that. Until Riptide Crew arrived in their Street Style outfits. They sat down next to Aubrey.

"Hey, how are you doing?!" Emilia asked Aubrey. She pushed back a loose piece of Aubrey's curled red hair.

"Well, I'm little nervous now! And, don't play with my hair!"

"Oh, sorry, I just know you like perfect hair and I tried to fix it for you. I'm surprised you're nervous. I thought you were too confidant to be nervous."

"Well, let me fix it next time! And honestly, I thought you were too tough to get nervous!" Aubrey said remembering their earlier conversation on the beach.

"Okay! And thank you. But don't be nervous. Someone really cool once told me something to help me when I was nervous, _My advise to you, is just remember, you may not be better than me, but you're WAY better than those foul-smelling losers._ "

Aubrey laughed and then smiled. "Gee, I wonder who that was?"

For the first time ever, Aubrey and Emilia seemed to get along great and actually enjoy each other's company.

Then, as if to ruin their moment of friendship, a loud voice of an announcer said "Ok, now let's meet our crews from Dance Central and the Crews of Rhapsody Heights!" The crowd roared out loud. Emilia and Aubrey could hear how loud everything was from behind the curtain that separated the stage from the meeting area.

"I'll catch you later!" Emilia said to Aubrey and wished her good luck out there on the stage.

"First, we have Flash4wrd From DC and 2Fantastic, their rival, from RH. Second, we have Hi-Def from DC and 3D Crew from RH. Next, we have our eight best crews. Now, we only say they are best because they've won the most contests and have the most experience. They are, D-Coy from DC and Freestyle Crew from RH. The Glitterati from DC and Glamour Crew From RH, Riptide Crew from DC and Surf Devils From RH, and finally, the Lu$h Crew from DC and their rivals Chandelier Crew from RH."

Lu$h Crew, and Emilia, all narrowed there eyes when the announcer said Chandelier Crew. But they couldn't waste energy on getting too mad. After all, they had a show to win and winning would be the ultimate revenge. But then Emilia said, "Hey announcer, hold on a sec, those Chandelier wimps are cheaters! CHEATERS! They not only spied on Lu$h Crew, which is against the rules, but did something VERY mean to Aubrey, which I think is just down right wrong! They made her slip because they put oil on the floor in the rehearsing room! They're criminals, man! Now poor Aubrey is stuck with a messed up leg, ankle and hand all because of those stupid evil people who shouldn't even be here right now!"

The announcer just shook his head and said "NONsense! Silence! Now you've insulted them and therefore you should be disqualified, but I have to let you stay or else it'll ruin the whole show!"

"No, Sir, I'm serious, I'll show you!"

"NO, NO! Quit with the excuses! The show must go on!"

After a few moments of calming down, Emilia felt slightly better but she was still very angry that the announcer didn't believed her. But, she knew, either Riptide or Lu$h would still win, and at least the Chandeliers would not get what they wanted because they didn't deserve it!

"Let the dance battles, begin!" the announcer said in an angry tone. The crowd clapped. Did anyone believe Emilia?

Hi-Def, Flash4wrd, 3D, 2Fantastic, D-Coy, The Gittterati, Freestyle Crew and Glamour Crew all performed. Then, it was Riptide Crew's Turn.

Emilia and Chelsa danced to Club Can't Handle Me on hard. The two girls didn't like each other too much, but Emilia was WAY more mad at the Chandelier Crew for doing bad things to her friends.

At the end of the battle, the announcer said that Emilia got 5 gold stars, which counted as a sixth star and Chelsa only got 4 stars.

Clearly, Emilia won! Chelsa wasn't to happy about this and said, "Well, I guess having to stand next to you're losing soul made me lose or something!"

"Whatever! But I hope you still had fun." Emilia just walked off the stage. Chelsa walked off too and stood on the opposite side of Emilia. Aaron and Bodie dance battled to Let it Rock. They both got 5 stars.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, it was Lu$h Crew and the Chandelier Crew's turn. The boys danced to Grenade. Angel got 5 stars and Diablo got only 1.

Aubrey closed her eyes and sighed. It was her turn. She tried not to get too mad at her rivals. She went on stage and faced her worst enemy #1, Makara, and said, "Makara, you're going DOWN! I'm not gonna let a little fall stop me! And if you truly think you're safe just because the announcer said Emilia was lying, you're wrong. I'll be sure your behind bars when we're done here! That'll be the icing on my little cake of revenge I have for you!"

"Whatever! Aubrae! HAHAHAHA!" Makara said with her nose in the air.

"First of all, it's pronounced AubREY, but you also forgot the MISS part."

"Fine…AubRAE!"

The music started and the girls shut up and danced to Paparazzi, on hard. Despite her pain, Aubrey danced on. She wanted victory. She danced intently with her gold dress swaying around and her little bruised ankles and knees showing. Every time she clapped her hands, her wrist hurt. She clinched her teeth in both anger and agony. She glanced at the boom box and said to herself, "Dance on Aubrey, come on girl!"

"You can do it!" Emilia and Bodie shouted from the audience. And Aubrey _did_ do it. She almost couldn't believe it! When she looked at the golden boombox, there were five gold stars.

"AUUUHHHH! Aubrae, how could you! You're not a real crew, you're just a joke! And a very sad, funny one, too!" Makara looked at her boombox, only 2 ½ stars twinkled.

"Oh what? Jealous that you just got beat by a broken girl?" Aubrey not only had more stars, but hers were brighter, shinier and just overall prettier , a lot like she felt she was compared to Makara!

"No!" Makara was lying.

"Alrighty, so it looks like now we move on to the Freestyle Routine."

All the crews from Dance Central danced as one, big, powerful crew. This was the first time all the DC crews danced as one crew. It felt amazing to everybody to be a part of this. They totally killed it on the dance floor!

Each crew did their well-rehearsed Freestyle Routine. It was all going well until it didn't. Miss Aubrey tried to do a spin. Her ankles gave out on her and her knees buckled and she fell.

"Ouch!" Miss Aubrey cried out. Tears rushed down her face.

Soon, ALL the DC crews came over to support her. It felt awkward and amazing all at once.

"Are you okay?!" Emilia said.

"No! well, I am. I'm a failure to my crew and to this big crew we formed and I'm no longer the pretty, graceful princess I used to be! BOOHOOHOO!" Aubrey cried even harder.

"Oh Aubrey, you're always gonna be a graceful princess!" Emilia said and helped her up.

The Chandeliers just laughed out loud. "You ARE losers!" They said.

"RUDE!" the announcer said. "You're automatically losers!" The Chandeliers pouted and walked away with a look at Lu$h Crew that could kill.

"I'm not rude, it's not my fault she slipped on vegetable oil!" Makara said, then realized the trouble she was in.

"OHHHP! They never said what kind of oil it was and I had a guy go down there and see if there was oil and there WAS! DISQUALIFIED! CALL THE COPS! I'm HAVING YOU TWO ARRESTED!

Finally, the cops arrived. "What are your names?" and why did you hurt her? " They asked to the Chandelier Crew. He told them they were under arrest.

"Yeah, make sure they spend extra time in jail for hurting my friends! And they're cheaters, too! They cheated at the contest by spying on Lu$h Crew. They were probably watching behind their backs the whole time, Sir!"

"Um, bye, Lu$h Crew!" Makara laughed.

"Yeah, nice knowing ya!" Diablo yelled back towards Lu$h Crew.

She then saw the cops take Makara and Diablo away. "Have a nice trip, guys. Hope you like your first class stay in the Dance Central jail! Now _you're_ DISQUALIFIED. By the way, a real crew never cheats and never gives up. Ciao! _"_ She joked and waved to them with a bruised hand. The Chandelier Crew was going to spend five years in jail plus two other years just for hurting Lu$h Crew.

"Yeah, I guess I will always be a princess!" Miss Aubrey said. "And I'm a proud princess, so all of you from Rhapsody Heights better look out!"

Finally, it was time to announce the winners.

"The winning city is…based on the stars, votes from the audience and votes from our viewers all across America…...The winner is...Dance Central!"

The Dance Central team, yes, all of them cheered. Even Aubrey tried to jump for joy, Emilia helped her balance. She smiled at Emilia. The Rhapsody Heights people left the stage, for good.

"And now for the winning crew…...based on stars, votes and loyalty to the city they represent…...the winning crew is…...Riptide Crew, Emilia and Bodie! Congratulations, you're not only more famous now, but you are a good example of part of the immense power that makes the Dance Central crews so special!"

Emilia and Bodie were very excited. Everyone clapped and cheered for the winning crew. The announcer gave Emilia a ribbon saying how her crew was best of all. The crown cheered loud and clear.

"Thanks announcer, but I know of the REAL best crew, who deserves this ribbon much more than we do, please for all that they've been through, I must give this to the Lu$h Crew!" The crowd oohed. Emilia put the ribbon on Princess Aubrey's neck and the crowd cheered even louder. There were even a few "I love you Emilia and Aubrey's!" coming from the many screaming voices.

Aubrey smiled and said. "You know, let's just call it a tie. You may have won for real and then gave me your ribbon, but I know I'm awesome, so it's fair for you to wear this." She put the ribbon back around Emilia's neck. "You got some silly ribbon to say, gee you're the best crew in all of Dance Central, but I don't need a silly ribbon to realize that about myself!"

"Oh thanks, you actually helped us a lot, without you and all of your help, we may not even have won!"

"Same here!" Aubrey said and then she winked and told Emilia and Bodie, her new BFFS, "Well, that's what Lu$h Crew does best. Everyone we help we just make them more awesome, we just have that effect on people!"

"Thanks so much, so who's ribbon is it, anyway?" Emilia asked.

"My thinking, who really cares!" Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah, I know you think you're better no matter what!" Emilia made a funny face.

"No, Emilia, we're _all_ the best crews in this town and we're proud of it! This is not _your_ ribbon or _my_ ribbon, it's _our_ ribbon! It's _our_ first time _all_ in a crew. It's _our_ big show!"

Results for the cities

Dance Central 55 stars

Rhapsody Heights 46 ½ stars

Results for the crews

Hi-Def Crew 7 out of 12 stars

3D Crew 8 out of 12 stars

Flash4wrd 8 out of 12 stars

2Fantastic 9 out of 12 stars

D-Coy 10 out of 12 stars

Freestyle Crew 9 out of 12 stars

Glitterati 8 out of 12 stars

Glamour Crew 7 out of 12 stars

Riptide Crew 11 out of 12 stars

Surf Devil Crew 10 out of 12 stars

Lu$h Crew 11 out of 12 stars

Chandelier Crew 3 ½ out of 12 stars


End file.
